1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a rolled product of metal having at least one surface with a light-spreading structure. Also within the scope of the invention is a process for manufacturing such a rolled product.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Present day lighting methods for high standard lighting in work-places make use of grooved mirror lights that have a reflector made of highly reflective aluminium based materials. Computer work-places in particular require special non-dazzling lamps with high lustre aluminium reflectors, so called BAP lamps that deflect the light correctly downwards and outside about 45% produce only little scattered light (&lt;200 candela/m.sup.2, according to DIN 5035).
In many new developments such as e.g. secondary lighting, where the light source can no longer be seen directly, the high concentration of reflected light from the light source can be disturbing, if working with highly reflective surfaces. This effect is reinforced by use of the new T5 lamps that have significantly higher light densities. It is not possible to replace reflecting elements by diffuser surfaces, as scattered light is produced far from the reflecting angle, leading to a dazzling effect.